Cuban Cubano
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: My birthday special. I dont know how good it is though. Please R


**A/N: okay so today is my birthday and I was really bored in fine arts class so I cooked up this. this is my little present to you all. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a rainy day in the city of Miami and Calleigh was having a bad day.

She woke up late, fell down a couple of stairs and forgot to put on her earrings, not to mention she straightened her hair just to have it soaked by the rain.

As she entered the building she rung out her hair. Opening her purse she rummaged through it and pulled out her compact, checked her make-up and threw it back in her bag.

Rounding the corner she walked into Eric. It wasn't that she didn't mind colliding into the man of her dreams, it was just he fact that he was holding coffee that was now on her shirt.

"God Cal, I'm so sorry." Eric apologized, while trying to clean up the mess.

"It's okay Eric, really. I have a clean shirt in my locker." She stated.

Calleigh quickly walked off and headed to the locker room. She went through her locker and pulled out one of her favorite shirts. It was a green colored work shirt that brought out her eyes.

After she freshened up she went to the break room. She searched for Eric's Cuban Cubano. He hid it from everyone but especially from Ryan. She found it in the cabinet on the highest shelf.

Calleigh climbed on to the counter and reached for the coffee bag. Eric came in unnoticed; he stood behind Calleigh as she grasped his coffee.

He put his hands on Calleigh's waist, making her jump. She turned her head and saw that it was Eric holding her.

Her heart started to beat faster as he turned her to face him.

Eric looked down at what Calleigh had in her hands, "That's stealing." He whispered.

His breath sent shivers down her spine.

"It's borrowing." Calleigh said innocently.

"It can't be borrowing if you drink it, because it would be inside of you. So that's stealing." He gave a sideways smirk.

Calleigh didn't reply. "What no smart ass remarks?" Eric teased.

"Can you let me down?" She said whispering.

He shook his head. "Nope, you have to give me back my coffee before I let you go."

"Then you're gonna have to carry me for the rest of the day." She simply stated.

"Calleigh if you don't give me my Cubano, I might just do that."

"Go ahead, I'm not giving it up." Calleigh smiled sweetly.

"Calleigh." He stated firmly.

"Eric." She said just as firm.

He should have seen that coming.

Eric looked at her, he knew that look, and it wasn't a good look. It meant that she was up to something, and she was.

Calleigh moved her face towards his, lips inches apart.

Eric's heart started to pound fast, he closed his eyes in anticipation.

Calleigh just bearly brushed her lips over Eric's. She heard the tiniest gasps come from Eric. She took that moment and slid out from his hold, with the coffee in hand.

It took Eric a second to regain his composure. While he was doing this Calleigh was acting as if nothing had even happened, making coffee.

He walked over to where she was standing and put his arms around her.

He whispered huskily, "Now you can't start things and not finish them."

"I didn't start anything, I just wanted my Cubano." She said shyly as she turned to face him.

Eric shook his head and leaned in to kiss her. She became too impatient so she took it upon herself to quickly close the space between them.

Eric's tongue was demanding entrance and Calleigh willingly obliged. She took hold of his face with one hand while the other was running her fingers through his hair.

Eric moved his hands down to her rear and sat her on the counter. He stood in between her legs and then held her at the waist.

They were too lost in each other to notice that they had a some what large audience.

"Ahem," Horatio said trying to get their attention.

They both quickly spread apart. Eric was wide eyed looking like a deer caught in the headlights, while Calleigh was sporting a dark red blushing face.

"I would appreciate it if you both could finish this elsewhere." He turned to their audience. "And if you all could get back to work, thank-you." As he headed out of the break room he mumbled, "Finally." And then smiled.

**FINETO!**

* * *

**A/N: What'd ya think? Please review!!**


End file.
